


Perfect

by beautifulmagick



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This is pure fluff, its cute, nicky meddles, the boys are cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmagick/pseuds/beautifulmagick
Summary: There's a documentary that Kevin wants to watch and his boys are watching it with him.





	Perfect

“I’ve been there, you know?” Neil said quietly, his words muffled by Kevin’s shirt.

Kevin nodded and pressed a kiss against his hair.

“You’ve been to most places in Europe, babe. I’m never surprised,” he murmured back. He didn’t take his eyes off the history documentary playing on the television.

Andrew reached around Kevin and gently tangled his fingers in Neil’s hair. It was warm and quiet and so so comfortable. Neil was sure he’d fall asleep any second, with Kevin’s heart beating under his ear and Andrew’s hand touching his head, he felt safe.

“Neil, Matt wants you to come play videogames with us because Aaron won’t stop cheating,” Nicky called as he came into the room.

Neil jolted upright but Kevin’s arm around him kept him from sitting all the way up. Nicky stared at the three of them on the couch together before grinning maniacally.

“Are you guys cuddling? I can’t wait to tell Allison! She’s had this bet down forever!” Nicky laughed.

Andrew reached for the knives in his sleeves but Kevin stopped him with a gentle hand. He looked up at Nicky and smirked.

“Go ahead and tell her. Tell her that Andrew was stroking Neil’s hair and Neil was cuddling me while we watched a history documentary. Tell them that Neil is wearing my sweatshirt and that Andrew isn’t even eating junk food or smoking. Go ahead,” he shrugged at Nicky. “They’re not going to believe you.”

Nicky stared at him for a second, his mouth open with shock. He patted his pockets but came up empty.

“My phone is in the room,” he muttered angrily.

Kevin laughed and pulled Neil back down against his chest

“Goodbye Nicky, Neil is busy.”

Nicky sputtered for a second then left the room. Andrew slipped off the couch to lock the door. It was only a second later that the door handle shook and Nicky’s sad voice came through it. He missed his opportunity and he knew it.

“They’re all going to be watching us now,” Neil chuckled softly.

“They’re always watching us,” Kevin shrugged.

“They are always betting on us,” Andrew added with a growl.

Neil laughed again and stretched up to kiss Kevin’s cheek.

“We must be interesting.”

“Or they’re really fucking stupid and annoying. I think that’s the right answer,” Andrew said.

“Nicky is probably listening with his ear to the door,” Kevin whispered.

Andrew smirked slightly and got up. He walked silently to the door then smacked it hard with the palm of his hand. There was a howl of pain on the other side and Neil couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out of him.

“C’mon, let’s watch the rest of this so we can go to bed,” Neil grabbed the remote and unpaused the film. Andrew hit the door one more time for good measure then came back to the couch.

There was a moment where they all three waited for any more sounds on the other side of the door but it stayed blessedly quiet. Neil relaxed into Kevin’s chest easily but Andrew sat stiffly for several minutes until he finally settled back onto the couch. Neil closed his eyes contentedly while Andrew went back to making bland comments about the film. It was comfortable and perfect. Tomorrow, they’d have to deal with all the foxes in their business but tonight it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna talk about these idiots that are totally in love, come chat with me on tumblr!


End file.
